Snerlin (Minion Warfare)
Once the CEO of the world-famous media powerhouse WizBiz Enterprises, Snerlin the "Magic Bird" had it all: women, money, power, little dogs that fit in purses. He was living the Gooptonian Dream and beyond. But that all changed one fateful day, when he accidentally transmogrified his entire chair council into watermelons after coming into work half-asleep the day after a big all-night party. Without his council members to translate his weird bird noises to clients, his company fell apart, leaving Snerlin on the street. Attempting to atone for his wrong-doings as a media mogul, Snerlin has decided to join the Minion Army as a registered medic. His magic wand is useful for both attacking his enemies and magically restoring the health and energy of his comrades. What's more, he can summon an enchanted rock that dispenses health at a moment's notice! Character Bio Backstory "Once the CEO of the world-famous media powerhouse WizBiz Enterprises, Snerlin the "Magic Bird" had it all: women, money, power, little dogs that fit in purses. He was living the Gooptonian Dream and beyond. But that all changed one fateful day, when he accidentally transmogrified his entire chair council into watermelons after coming into work half-asleep the day after a big all-night party. Without his council members to translate his weird bird noises to clients, his company fell apart, leaving Snerlin on the street."' Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'Height:' 4'8" *'Weight:' 70 lbs *'Likes:' Being powerful, squawking, pools of money, healing Clod *'Dislikes:' Business, taking off his shades, dirty feathers *'Relationships:' Clod, his main patient *'Fears:' Bankruptcy, being....normal *'Skills:' Healing, quacking erratically, magical spells ''Minion Warfare 2'' *'Height:' 4'8" *'Weight:' 70 lbs *'Likes:' Being powerful, squawking, pools of money, healing Clod *'Dislikes:' Business, taking off his shades, dirty feathers *'Relationships:' Clod, his main patient *'Fears:' Bankruptcy, being....normal *'Skills:' Healing, quacking erratically, magical spells *'Favorite Musical Genre:' The sound of money! Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Make sure to keep a Heal Stone hidden from your enemies and visible to your teammates. *Keep an ear out for your teammates. They'll automatically call out if they need healing. *Keep enemies at bay with the Magic Beam. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Tertiary Abilities Upgrades Special Beam The Magic Blast now deals more damage. Enchanted Wand Decreases the Magic Blast reload time Beam Extension Allows the Magic Beam to be fired for a longer period of time Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Snerlin Accessories Snerlin's four customizable slots are: *'Hat '- The hat on Snerlin's head *'Glasses '- The glasses on Snerlin's face *'Robe Trim '- The trim on Snerlin's robe sleeves *'Beak Accessory '- The accessory on Snerlin's beak Taunts #Missing Spell---(Snerlin pulls out a spellbook and flips to a page before closing the book) #Dove for Dinner---(Snerlin manifests a white dove...before igniting it immediately after) #Dream Stance---(Snerlin begins meditating while floating in mid-air) #Wizard Flipper---(Snerlin does a backflip and then bows) #Psychic---(Snerlin performs Gangnam Style for several seconds) #Magic Trick---(Snerlin manifests a magician's hat and causes a rabbit to levitate out of it) #Caw Guffaw---(Snerlin lets out an evil bird laugh) #Eggcellent---(Snerlin squawks and then lays an egg) #Conductor---(Snerlin uses his wand to conduct an invisible orchestra) #Anti-Grav---(Snerlin begins to float in mid-air for several seconds while flailing about) Achievements Main article: Snerlin Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Trivia *Snerlin's Shockbot counterpart is Doc. *Snerlin's Mutent counterpart is Floyd Windsong. *Snerlin, in the rest of the series, lacks the red health cross on the band of his hat. Gallery MWSnerlin.jpg|Snerlin's Artwork SnerlinIcon.jpg|HUD Icon (Smack Ops) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Magical Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Birds Category:Minion Warfare Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2 Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2